A Change in the Line Up
by Sanura Bey
Summary: When the Rat and Cat were born, they each had a twin. Sage and Sakura are the best of friends who also live with Shigure. Can they also transform? What will happen? How will things change between the boys, their sisters, and Tohru?
1. The New House guest

I sat in my room with Sakura as she brushed my long silver hair before school.

"I could do this you know." I told her smiling.

"Maybe I want to spoil you a little. You deserve it Sage, after the life you had." she told me, sorrow filling her orange eyes. I took the brush from her hand and held it.

"It's not only my life that was bad, Sakura." I told her, my violet eyes locking with her in the mirror. She hugged my shoulders tightly before going back to brushing my hair. When she finished we both got ready to leave when we heard voices in the living room.

"I like cats that much." I heard a female voice say.

"Oh? If they found out, how would they react." Shigure said.

"Huh?" she asked. I moved so I got a good look at her and saw a girl from my class.

"Nothing! Your true sign is a dog, right? No wonder I feel close to you, don't you? Because I'm also a dog..." Shigure was then hit over his head with Yuki's school bag.

"Shigure!" I walked over to him and checked his head injury.

"You look more like a pedophile like this." Yuki told him.

"Hey..." Shigure greeted us.

"Shame on you, moving closer and closer." Yuki told him.

"It hurts." Shigure complained to me.

"It's a pretty good sized bump. What did you put in your bag, a dictionary or a porcelain bowl?" I asked Yuki sarcastically.

"Mmm," he looked in his bag. "Two dictionaries." he told me before turning to our surprise guest. "Honda-san are you okay? I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird." Yuki told her.

"Yu-Yuki! Sakura! Sage! Good... Good morning." she greeted us.

"Good morning." we greeted her. We then all decided to walk to school together which was very quiet, as it always had been. Only this time it was a little strained with our new guest. The day went as normal as it could be before we were to leave for the day. I was collecting my belongings with Sakura and Yuki when I heard someone coming our way. I looked up to see Honda-san getting ready to leave also.

"Yuki... thank you for this morning..." she said bowing to us.

"I'm sorry that Shigure has caused you trouble." Yuki told her smiling.

"No, of course not! He's a kind person! And he showed me the 12 animal zodiac ornaments." she told us with a large grin on her face.

"What did you talk about? Something about the cat zodiac year?" Sakura asked her and I smiled.

"I was very silly when I was a kid." she told us laughing.

"Yes. Cat's are stupid! Doesn't have a good personality." Yuki said and Sakura glared at him.

"Yuki, be nice." I told him as we all walked outside.

"Tohru, do you know how the 12 animal signs became the way it is?" Sakura asked her and she shook her head.

"Originally, using counting numbers and time. Afterwards added Yin-Yang 5 elements complementary and opposite theory, and became a fortune telling thing." I told her.

"You are saying that it had nothing to do with animals!?" she asked me shocked.

"Right." I told her, smiling softly at her. "We're not sure when it started, or for what reason the animals were added, that part is still unclear. But the cat was never added into the 12 animals from the start." I told her.

"I feel that it's better if things stay the way they are. What if cats became part of the clan? Cat's are stupid." Yuki said again.

"Yuki..." I put my hand on my brothers arm and he pulled it away gently.

"Yuki... do you really hate cats?" Honda-san asked him. Suddenly her watch alarm started going off. "It's already this late? I have to work! Sorry, I have to rush to work now." she told us running away.

"Honda-san. You don't look very well. The weather is very hot, you have to look after yourself." Yuki told her before walking away.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I told her walking with Sakura and Yuki back home.

* * *

The three of us were sitting in the living room doing our own thing when Shigure walked in later that evening.

"What are we going to do for dinner tonight?" he asked us.

"I could cook if you like, if someone would clean up the kitchen." I suggested to him but Sakura gave him a look and whatever he was going to say died in his mouth.

"No that's alright, Sage. Maybe we should go out again tonight." he suggested and everyone agreed. We went and dined out before going back home. "Ah! This late already?" Shigure asked as we walked home. "Every night is either take out or dine out, how tiring!"

"Why don't you cook dinner then Shigure?" Yuki asked him.

"I did, but didn't you complain?" Shigure asked him.

"Garlic rice in with salted vegetables isn't dinner." I told him.

"I had a reason to complain." Yuki told him.

"If you're so smart how come you don't do any housework?" Sakura asked Shigure.

"People in our position need another flower that is willing to help us." Shigure said.

"I offered to help around the house." I reminded him.

"Yes but we came to Shigure's to get away from you doing the house work for the family." Sakura told me and I nodded.

"Isn't that Honda-san walking over there?" Yuki asked and we all looked in the direction he was and saw Honda-san walking slowly away from us.

"Scary... you can remember a girls name that quickly." Shigure said giving him a look.

"That's nothing special!" Yuki told him.

"But, it's late, what is she doing out here?" I asked them.

"She really lives close by?" Sakura asked.

"I heard her mother past away maybe she moved here!" Yuki suggested.

"But that's impossible, land around here was never rented to anyone..." Shigure told us and we all looked at each other. We followed her and watched her crawl into the tent. When she crawled out she stared up at us and we stared back down at her. Shigure then burst out laughing and I sighed.

"Shigure, that's enough." Yuki told him.

* * *

"So when did you start living in that tent?" Sakura asked her when we go back in the house with Shigure laughing all the way.

"About one week ago..." she told us.

"I thought it was strange..." Yuki said and Honda-san looked confused at us.

"The whole hill belong to the Sohma family. We didn't sell or lease any land." I explained to her.

"Please... let me stay there for a while...?" she begged us and Shigure finally stopped laughing and we all stared at her. "After the renovation is finished, I'll leave straight away. Although I don't have much but... I'll pay you. Please..."

"It's dangerous there!" Shigure told her. "The ground is loose and there are perverts wandering around. A girl can't live in a tent for that long."

"No problem! I'm already used to the insects!" She told us standing up. "I have the energy and the drive! Please! Baa... dddd..." she suddenly passed out in front of us and we all jumped up to help her.

"Honda-san!" Yuki felt her forehead while kneeling in front of her. "Fever."

"No wonder she looks so pale." I said going to her just in case she fell over.

"First get some ice, ice..." Shigure said opening the door to the kitchen and revealing the trash dump inside. "Ah! Where is it?" he asked looking inside. When Honda-san looked inside she looked horrified at what she saw.

"This looks like a garbage dump..." she said shocked.

"Oh! Well said!" Shigure said before a wolf howled in the distance.

"What is it Shigure?" I asked him.

"Looks like it's going to landslide." he told me.

"The last storm did make the soil soft and loose." Sakura told him and I nodded in agreement.

"Eh! How... how would you know that?" Honda-san asked him. I looked from Sakura to Shigure and waited to see what he said.

"Mmm? This is called wildlife ability." Shigure told him.

"Stop joking around Shigure, where is it?" Yuki asked him.

"Yuki, you are so cruel!" Shigure said acting hurt.

"Maybe... Could it be near, my tent!?" Honda-san asked freaking out a little.

"It can't be that coincidental!" Shigure told her smiling.

"Then, where?" Yuki and I asked him.

* * *

We looked at the site of the landslide and Honda-san's face paled considerably.

"Waa... No! Mom's picture is still in the tent! Mama!" Honda-san said as she tried to dig out the picture of her mother.

"Honda-san!?" Yuki said going to her. "Honda-san, calm down, you still have a fever!"

"But!" Honda-san said, crying. "But mama, she... what should I do? I need to get her out quickly or she'll be in pain!" I walked over to her and gently took one of her dirty hands in mine.

"Honda-san, please come back to our home." I said.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning!" Shigure told her. "If a landslide happens again, you might hurt yourself your mom would feel even worse." Shigure told her.

* * *

We went back to the house and I offered Honda-san a kimono for her to rest in. I went and got a wash cloth and a bowl with some cold water. I went back to the guest room and and dipped the cloth into the water and put it on her forehead.

"Yuki went looking for some ice." Shigure said as he walked in. "You must be very tired, hard working student..."

"I'm sorry..." Honda-san said to us. "Now... I lost my house, again..." she told us and I looked up at Shigure. Sakura then walked in from outside and sat down next to me.

"You really feel bad don't you?" Shigure asked her.

"No, because I know there are worse things." she told us.

"Like what?" Sakura asked her. Honda-san stayed silent. "Tell us!" I put my hand on Sakura's and smiled lightly at her before Honda-san began talking again.

"I didn't tell her to be careful on the road, that morning of the car accident. Because I had a test, I studied till morning, and overslept, I couldn't get up. Only that morning I... usually... Every morning I would say it... Only that day... I... I didn't want to attend high school, I wanted to work. But mom said... "I only finished middle school. But I wanted to be a high school student! So, you must try the high school life for me!" I know she always worked hard for me. But I didn't tell her to be careful, even when she left, I didn't watch her leave. I'm so stupid! Even if I failed, or the house got blown away, I really don't care. The most important thing is mom. So, at least finish mom's wish to enter and finish high school. I can't lose to this little fever..." she said before finally going to sleep.

"Asleep?" Yuki asked from the doorway.

"You heard?" Shigure asked him and he nodded before sitting down next to Shigure.

"I'm shocked. At school, she's always very happy. As if pain and suffering never come close, she is tough." I said smiling at her.

"Impressive?" Shigure asked.

"I... I wanted to leave the Sohma family. But, still end up staying on Sohma family land. If I really hated this life, I should be like Honda-san and live in a tent or go to some unknown place." Yuki said. "I am so naive, right?" he asked.

"You are still the young master!" Shigure said. "Tohru and your thinking are totally different. That goes for the two of you also." he said looking at Sakura and I. "And saying that she is tough, it's rude!" I looked back down at the young woman in the bed.

"Yes..." I agreed with him.

"Can you take care of her? I need to go out." Yuki said before moving back to the door.

"Where are you going? Going to dig her things out?" Shigure asked him.

"I'll come with you, would be difficult for one person." Sakura said standing up.

"Alone?" Yuki asked her. I looked down at his feet and saw a rat. "Who do you think you are talking to?" he asked opening the door where millions of rats outside. Sakura sat back down with a look on her face. She hated rats, but I supposed she had a reason behind it.

"Be careful." Shigure said to him before he left.

* * *

The next morning I was braiding my hair when I suddenly heard a loud crash from another room. I got up and joined Sakura and Shigure in the guest room where Honda-san and Yuki were.

"Yuki, what was that loud noise?" Shigure asked him.

"Kyo's here." he told us. I looked down on the floor to see Honda-san was blushing beat read and digging through some clothes.

"Sorry, are you ok?" she asked, pulling a cat from the pile clothes.

"Why is there a cat?"


	2. Secret's Out!

"He turned into… a cat…" she said staring at the orange cat in her hands. "This was a guy… it couldn't be because I ran into him… I him wrong and he changed into a cat?!"

"No… way… this is…" Shigure said with us all next to him.

"Anyways, we must take him to the hospital…" she said rushing to us. "The doctors will cure him…" a piece of wood fell from the ceiling and hit her in the head.

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda?!" we all called to her before she fell on the guys. My eyes widened as Shigure and Yuki both turned into a dog and a rat. We all stared at each other for a moment before we heard someone at the door.

"Hello! Delivery! Mr. Sohma?" she gathered the animals in her arms and ran past us to the delivery man at the front door.

"They're all animals!" she shouted at him as Sakura and I ran behind her.

"Ah… yes, they are animals. Sohma-san raises pets?" he asked us and I shook my head.

"No, we're just pet sitting until our cousins' return." I told him.

"Oh, ok. It's a total of 1600 yen please." He told us. Shigure grabbed his wallet with his mouth and gave it to the delivery guy. They stared at each other for a moment before he began to laugh. "What a clever dog. Thank you for the business!" he called to us before leaving.

"Ahhh!" Kyo shouted at the state they were all in.

"You let your guard down first! You stupid cat!" Yuki shouted at him.

"You guys changed too, you can't blame me!" Kyo shouted back. Suddenly Shigure barked making Kyo's fur stand on end.

"There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover it up, why don't we tell her!" he told the boys before turning to Tohru. "You remember that story we were talking about yesterday? The one about the Zodiac? It's true. In other words, I'm the dog, Yuki and Sage are the rat, Sakura and he, Kyo Sohma, are the cat. We are possessed by the twelve animals of the zodiac. And there are ten others in our family that are also possessed. Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Chicken, Pig. From several hundred years ago, the Sohma family members have been possessed by the same twelve animals. Although it doesn't give us any special power, we can talk to animals. Our bodies are weak and for some reason, once embraced by a member of the opposite sex, we will transform. After a while, we automatically change back to our human form," there were three poofs and they all changed back into human form. "But… completely naked." Tohru immediately turned to the wall and screamed as they put on their clothes. "We let you see something you shouldn't have. Much more calm?" he asked her when she turned back to them.

"I almost understand…" she told us.

"By the way, Tohru. You said that you wanted to have the sign of the cat. Now that you've seen the real people, what do you think?" Shigure asked her quietly.

"I already know Sakura, sort of. What kind of person is he?" she asked us excitedly.

"An idiot." Sakura told her. "For someone who studied martial arts all this time you think he would have at least sensed you were behind him. Things only turned out like this because of him. What are you going to do about your mess because I'm not cleaning it up this time." She told her twin.

"He only has eyes for Yuki. And Sakura only has eyes for Sage." Shigure said all dreamily.

"Don't say it that strangely!" Sakura and Kyo shouted at him.

"I didn't notice her, what can I do?!" Kyo then asked. "Plus, why is there… a girl who's not a part of the family, here?!"

"Quiet…" Yuki told him. "Whether there is a different girl in the house, it's none of your business. Because you are only an outsider!"

"Yuki…" I said sadly at his words knowing that both twins would be angry at his words.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Sakura asked him.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted punching the table. One of the pieces hit both Tohru and I in the forehead. When the pieces fell Kyo looked stunned and Shigure and Sakura started making a small fuss.

"Tohru, Sage, you're bleeding!" Shigure told us as Sakura went to get the first aid kit.

"Ah? Eh?! Bleeding?!" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face before staring at my twin in surprise as he slapped Kyo. "Yuki!" I said. I couldn't say I was shocked at him slapping Kyo but still...

"I know you're dumb, but I never thought, you were this dumb." Yuki told him. "Today, just for your stupidity, I'll be especially serious and fight with you! Kyo, you are not going to bore me, right?"

"Just what I wanted to hear! You Girly-boy!" Kyo shouted at him as they began to fight.

"Yuki!" Tohru said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Their relationship has always been extremely bad." Shigure told her as Sakura came back downstairs with the kit. "Whenever they see each other, they will argue and fight. Just like Sakura will always protect Sage." He told her sitting her down in front of him. "After seeing Kyo, it has ruined your dreams about being the sign of the cat, hasn't it?"

"Shou-shouldn't we stop them?!" she asked avoiding the question.

"There's no need. Anyways, it'll be over soon, win or lose. And, today should be the same." He told her peeling the back of the bandage off. "Yuki will win!" I watched as Kyo attacked Yuki, who blocked the punch and got extremely close to him before kicking him out of the house as Sakura applied the bandage to my forehead.

"I said don't let me feel bored!" Yuki reminded him before he walked to Tohru and myself.

"You shouldn't destroy the house too, Yuki." Shigure told him.

"I never thought he would fly that far, he didn't put up a guard at all." Yuki told him. "Miss Honda, Sage, how's your wound?"

"I'm fine." I repeated before getting up and going to Kyo.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Tohru told him. "But… That person…"

"He'll be fine." I told her. "Just knocked out." I lied. He was laying in the grass his eyes open and fist clenched staring ahead of him.

"School!" she suddenly said standing up. "I'm late!" she ran and went to get changed before coming back downstairs.

"Your uniform is dirty." Shigure pointed out.

"No problem! I'll just say I tripped and fell, it'll be okay!" she insisted and Sakura shook her head as I walked back to them. "With this situation, I'm sorry. But, going to school… this is the one thing I promised my mom."

"Ok," Shigure said. "But, I have to report to Akito, the current head of the family about this. Because someone know Sohma family's biggest secret."

"The head of the house…. Must be an interesting person!" Tohru said with a smile on her face. "I understand. I'm going to school now!" she said before running off.

"I was just wondering why you would tell her all about us." Yuki said drawing our attention. "You plan to seal her memory, don't you? Just like before."

"That's not what I have in mind. We had no choice that time, because of the number of people who knew." Shigure told him.

"We should also be going to school. Remember to fix the roof, stupid cat!" Yuki told him as we all made our way to our room before going to school.

* * *

In school that day Tohru was cheerful as she always was and Yuki was lost in his own world.

"Sage," I turned to Sakura as she stared at me. "Your head ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"It'll be fine." I told her placing my hand gently on the bandage. In a way, Shigure was right about Kyo, Sakura, Yuki and I. When Kyo was in the same room as Yuki all they could do was argue and Sakura was very protective of me. Sakura and Yuki were also very argumentative, though not as much as he and Kyo do. And Kyo and I…

"Sage?" Sakura called to me and I looked at her again. "What were you thinking?"

"Just our families weird relationship with each other. It all revolves around the zodiac." I said staring down at my desk.

"Don't worry about it. You and I are different from the others." She said smiling at me and I smiled at her.

"You're right." I said nodding. We finished the day in relative normalcy and walked home with Tohru and Yuki talking happily about our day.

* * *

"Looks like Shigure's not back yet." Yuki said as we walked into the house.

"I'll just go put my stuff down." Tohru said going to her room. I put my stuff in my room and changed into a soft red top and black pants. I braided my long hair and started on my homework when I heard Shigure downstairs.

"I'm back! Yuki, Tohru, Sage, Sakura, I'm back! And the slow, careless and always lose in a fight, Kyo." I sighed and shook my head before heading downstairs to meet him and the others. "Good news," he said once we were all there. "Akito says if Tohru can keep our secret, she can live with us."

"No punishment?!" Tohru asked surprised and happily.

"No punishment! But you must keep it a secret, okay?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she said with a large smile on her face.

"There's one more thing." He said. "Akito wants Kyo to live here too."

"Hey, you mean I have to live with Yuki under the same roof?!" Kyo asked getting angry again.

"Akito's decision can't be changed!" Shigure told him.

"What a joke! That annoying Akito!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"That stupid cat got tied here too…" Yuki said moving to go back upstairs but he stopped behind Shigure. "This is going too well, dragging Miss Honda in. Are you and Akito planning something?"

"How can you say that Yuki? You'll have to learn to trust others." Shigure told him with a nervous smile.

"Although it's strange to say it again, but, I have to "Nice to meet you and please ake care of me again!"" Tohru said standing up and bowing slightly. "I'll be troubling from now on."

"Welcome." Yuki said blushing and looking away from her.

"Pleased to meet you, Kyo." She said to the boy.

"Who are you pleased to meet?! In this house…" Kyo shouted at her and Yuki kicked him out of the house again. "Bastard! I just fixed the door!"

"If you're not happy, leave!" Yuki told him. "There's no room for you! Go sleep on the roof!"

In summary, that's how Tohru Honda started living with the Sohma family and how this crazy new life started.


	3. New School Day

"Impressive." I heard Yuki say in the kitchen where Tohru had decided to start 'earning her keep' as she called it. "I can hardly believe you actually cleaned the kitchen!" I peeked my head around and saw the kitchen that had been filled to the brim with trash bags was sparkling as it had before we all lived here together.

"Because I worked hard cleaning it up!" she said happily. "Dinner is almost ready too!"

"We have a rice cooker in the house?" Yuki asked her.

"I dug it out!" she told us. Tohru had decided to live with us which made me feel better now that I knew she had been living in a tent for a while. She's in charge of all the household chores and in return she doesn't have to pay rent or any other expenses. I help her set the table before the three of us sat down for lunch.

"Delicious." Yuki told her.

"Really? It's not too bland?" she asked.

"Not at all." I told her.

"It's just right. I haven't tasted food like this since Sage stopped cooking a while ago." Yuki told her.

"That's because Sakura won't let me cook while we live here." I told him.

"Where did Shigure and those stupid cats go?" Yuki asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been wondering that too. It seems they all left early in the morning, and it's late in the afternoon." Tohru said.

"Don't be concerned." Yuki told her. "But it's a waste to let the food go cold."

"Earlier, you went out too. Went shopping?" she asked him.

"No, I was at my secret base." He told her.

"How is everything there?" I asked him.

"Everything going good." He said.

"You two have a secret base?!" she asked excitedly. "Wow! Sounds interesting!"

"It may not be what you think." He told her. "If you want, I can take you next time."

"You sure?" she asked him. "I'm so happy! When I was little, all the boys would never allow me into their secret base! I'm so happy." I smiled at her enthusiasm and excitement. Suddenly the door next to us slammed open revealing a pissed off Kyo, a laughing Sakura, and an irritated Shigure.

"Kyo, I said listen to me for a second!" Shigure said.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at our cousin. "I'M READY TO EXPLODE WITH ANGER! DO YOU ENJOY MANIPULATING PEOPLE!?"

"Wait a second! About enjoyment, although I do enjoy it, this is also for your good too!" Shigure told him.

"YOU'RE NOT BEING THE LEAST BIT PERSUASIVE!" Kyou told him.

"Welcome back." Tohru said with a smile. "Dinner's ready…"

"I'M NOT EATING!" he shouted at her.

"Kyou!" Shigure yelled at him. "You shouldn't take it out on Tohru! Also, please enter from the main entrance, and don't forget to take off your shoes!"

"Shigure, you really don't have any persuasive power." Yuki told him.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I asked her once she finally calmed down enough to breathe.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. Looks great." Tohru complimented him.

"Really!? Really!?" Shigure asked.

"Looks like a host." Yuki told him.

"I was going to say a butler." I said.

"Oh! Dinner's ready." Shigure said happily.

"That, that… Kyou, he…" Tohru started saying.

"Him!? He's only throwing one of his temper tantrums, don't mind him." Shigure told us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I tricked him into taking a transfer student entrance test." Shigure told us.

"Transfer?" Tohoru asked him.

"Which means starting from tomorrow, Kyou will be going to the same high school with you." Shigure told us and we all sat in silence for a moment.

"You can't eat. You are not allowed to be close. Get out!" Yuki told him.

"I knew you'd be angry." Shigure said. "Kyou… even after he made it into an all boys' school, he didn't want to go. Disappeared for more than four months. Nobody knew where he was, but he told me today."

"He was training in the mountains." I told them.

"How did you know?!" Shigure asked me shocked.

"He told me when I caught him sneaking away from home." I told him.

"What kind of training?" Tohru asked us. "The kind of training, in which you stand under a waterfall and fight with bears? Something like that?" we didn't answer. "What is he trying to do?"

"Because Kyou wants to beat Yuki in a fight." Shigure told her. "Those two have been rivals ever since they were little."

"That moron…" Yuki said.

* * *

"Where!? Where!?"

"Over there, that one with the orange hair!"

"Eh!? They don't look alike!"

"How cute…"

"That hair color is natural?"

"Sakura said hers was."

"Are you really Souma's cousin!?"

"Are you close to Souma!?" I looked at Kyou as his hair began to stand on end with all the questions being thrown at him.

"Yuki!" I turned to my brother. "I heard your cousin transferred into our introduce us!"

"Sorry Sempai. We're not very close." Yuki told her.

"Sage!" I turned to see people surrounding me also. "Tell us more about your cousin."

"There's not much to tell." I told them.

"What sort of things does he like?"

"He like to train mostly." I told them.

"Train?" they asked me and I nodded.

"Ok! Back off you vultures!" Sakura said pushing them away from me.

"Eh…!?" I turned and watched Kyou start to leave. "Let's talk a little longer!" she hugged his arm and he freaked out. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the desk.

"Ow! Ouch ah…!"

"Kyou…" I heard Tohru as I looked at him worriedly.

"Souma, what's the matter?"

"Stay away from me!" he shouted.

"Kyou, calm down!" I told him.

"Leave me alone!" Kyou shouted before he jumped out of the window.

"No! This is the second floor!" I quickly moved to the window and watched him run away from the building.

"Souma's cousin is different, alright!"

"The question is not that, right? This is the second floor!?"

"It' hurts! I'm a girl! How can he do that!" I quickly left the room in search of Kyou. He normally would retreat to high places so I tried on all the rooftops.

* * *

By the time I found him, Yuki had beaten me to him.

"Why are you going to a school with girl, everywhere?" Kyou asked him. "Compared to hiding and live in fear of transforming everyday, it's much better to go to the all boy school that Akito picked."

"I wish to break the chains placed by the Twelve Zodiacs. You actually would jump in, I really don't understand what you are thinking!" Yuki asked him. "Like you…"

"A rat would understand!?" Kyou shouted. I turned to see Tohru and Sakura walking up to me. "I'll defeat you, then officially become one of the Twelve Zodiacs! I will win! I will defeat you! I will not be excluded by the Souma family anymore!" He wants to become part of the zodiac? Does Sakura feel the same? I wondered looking at my oldest friend. "I will win!"

"Kyou! Stop it!" I shouted at him when Tohru suddenly hugged Kyou turning him into a cat.

"I'm sorry! I know you're very angry, but you can't fight." She told him. "If you fight at, at school, something bad may happen.

"Hey…" Kyou said calmly before turning and shouting at her. "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF SOMETHING BAD MAY HAPPEN, BEATING YUKI WILL BE GOOD! DON'T BOTHER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Kyou…" Yuki started.

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" he suddenly realized what he said as she stood up and started walking away silently.

"Tohru…" I called out to her.

"You… you're really stupid." Yuki told him.

"You wouldn't fight me?" Kyou asked him.

"Sometimes this hurts more!" Yuki told him before walking away.

"You should really control your temper, Kyou, especially when the people you yell at just want to be a friend." Sakura told him before grabbing my arm and pulling me with her back to class.

"We'll see you back in class?" I asked him but he never answered me.

We didn't see Kyou the rest of the day and I worried that he'd gone back to the mountains and we wouldn't see him for another few months. To be part of the Twelve Zodiac, could that really be what he wants? Why would he want that?

* * *

"We're back." Yuki called to Shigure once we walked in the house.

"Welcome back! Where's Tohru?" he asked us.

"She went to her part time job. She said dinner just needed to be reheated." Sakura told us.

"She'll be back around eleven, so I was planning to walk her home." Yuki said.

"Ah, go get her. Because there are real perverts around here." Shigure said.

"Says the biggest pervert of them all." I said smiling.

"How could you say that?!" Shigure whined making me laugh.

* * *

"Did you know, yesterday Kyou said he wanted to go walk Tohru home!" Shigure told us the next morning. "Kyou is a big pervert!" he sang.

"WHY MUST YOU TWIST THINGS AROUND!" Kyou shouted at him making us laugh. "YESTERDAY WAS SPECIAL, THERE WILL BE NO SECOND TIME!"

"Okay!" Tohru told her happily. "I'm very happy that you would eat my cooking. How is it? Do you like it!?" everyone was silent waiting for his answer.

"What!?" Kyou suddenly shouted at Yuki.

"Nothing." Yuki told him.

"Didn't you stare at me?" Kyou asked him.

"What does it matter?!" Sakura asked her brother.

"WHY WERE YOU STARING AT ME FOR NO REASON!?" Kyou shouted at him, ignoring his twin.

"Not very good!?" Tohru asked in reference to her cooking.

"IT'S BAD!" Kyou shouted before freezing realizing what he'd said again.

"I don't think he meant the food, Tohru." I told her smiling.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T MEAN THE FOOD! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" he shouted at me before freezing once again.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING AT PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT!?" Sakura shouted at him which started another argument. But this was good, the house was very happy and seemed more alive now than before.


End file.
